Fan:Lunamon (Spirit Xros)
=Digimon Spirit Xros= Lunamon is the partner of Dusk in the Digimon Spirit Xros series. Attacks Lop Ear Ripple: Lunamon fires a tornado of shadows. Tear Shot: Shoots a ball of water from her forehead. Lunar Claw: Scratches the opponent with claws filled with darkness. Other Forms The name Lunamon refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. She can Digivolve and Spirit Xros into other Digimon. Digivolved Forms These are the forms that Lunamon Digivolves to on her own. Moonmon Lunamon's In-Training form. Lunamon hatches into this form after being reverted to a DigiEgg by Apemon. Attacks Dark Moon: Moonmon shoots a ball of darkness from her mouth. Lekismon Lunamon's Champion form. Lunamon Digivolves to this form in the first episode. Lekismon is brave and, if an ally of hers falls in battle, she makes herself fight harder. Attacks Moon Night Kick: Jumps into the air and lands forcefully. Crescemon Lunamon's Ultimate form, and another form seen in the first episode. Crescemon Digivolves to this form after Taomon degenerates Firamon. Attacks Lunatic Dance: Attacks the opponent furiously while performing a strange dance. Spirit Xros Forms Lunamon can Spirit Xros using Dusk's Spirit (and sometimes using his Spirit with other Digimon) to create new forms. Many of her Spirit Xrossed forms use Japanese names for their weapons and/or attacks. IceCrescemonmon This is the form created when Dusk Spirit Xrosses with Lunamon. IceCrescemon is a Champion-Level Digimon. She, oddly enough, doesn't look that much like Crescemon. IceCrescemon resembles a thin icy-blue bunny with huge powerful hind legs, standing on its hind legs. She has wings formed from ice and wields the Suiken (水剣 suiken, water sword). Attacks Suiken (水剣 suiken, water sword): Slashes at the opponent with Suiken. Tokki Eol Eum (토끼 얼음 to-kki eol-eum, rabbit ice): Fires a ball of ice. HawkCrescemon HawkCrescemon is an upgraded form of IceCrescemon that has a beak, bird legs, and an extra pair of red wings. Despite being an upgrade, she is still a Champion. HawkCrescemon is formed by Dusk fusing his Spirit with both Lunamon and Hawkmon. If IceCrescemon is fused with Hawkmon, it creates a somewhat different HawkCrescemon that is covered in Hawkmon's feathers and has a razor-sharp dagger made from her own feathers. Her dagger is called Hametanken (羽目短剣 hametanken, feather eye dagger) This form is nicknamed Hame, but it is still considered HawkCrescemon. Attacks Four Slash: Shoots air blades with all four wings, or with Hametanken. Predator Bird: Flies into the air and crashes into the target. Day Light Kick: Jumps into the air and lands forcefully. Hame (羽目 hame, feather eye) Shoots feather blades from her eyes (Hame only). Aquilonmon This is another Ultimate-Level form of Lunamon. She is the Spirit-Xrossed form of Lunamon and Aquilamon. She looks like HawkCrescemon MODE but with Aquilamon's horns and legs. She also has a sword form of the Hametanken, the Hameken (羽目剣 hameken, feather eye sword). Attacks Hame (羽目 hame, feather eye) Shoots feather blades from her eyes. Four Slash: Shoots air blades with Hameken. North Wind: Traps the target in a tornado that is impossible to escape. Driowlmon Driowlmon is the Spirit Xrossed form of Lunamon and Dorulumon. Driowlmon is an Ultimate-Level Digimon. She resembles an anthropomorphic Dorulumon, but instead of orange, she has purple fur. She also has moon markings on the backs of both of her hands. She has no weapon in this form, except for the pale blue drill on her forehead. Attacks Drill Breaker: Hits the opponent with her drill. Frost Breath: Breathes ice onto the opponent. BoltLunamon This is the Spirit Xrossed form of Lunamon and Boltagumon. She is a Champion-Level Digimon. She resembles Lekismon, but is covered in static energy and has Boltagumon's training bracers. She can manipulate electricity at will. Attacks Spark Fist: Punches the opponent with lightning-covered fists. Hikari Ashi (光足 hikari ashi, light foot): Jumps into the air and lands forcefully. Balunamon The Spirit Xrossed form of Lunamon and Ballistamon. She is also Champion. She looks like Lekismon, but wears Ballistamon's head as a helmet, and wears his chest and arms as protection. She also has the Ballistaken (バリスタ剣 barisuta ken, Ballista sword), a sword that looks like Ballistamon's horn. Attacks BALLISTA: A quick, painful attack with the Ballistaken. Heavy Speaker: Emits a low tone from the speaker in its belly, shattering the opponent. This technique conceals the power to smash rocks and shake mountains, and that power level rises when it gets hungry. Lambda Sword: Slashes with the Ballistaken or with her own horn. This attack gets stronger when a friend or ally is in danger. VagueDianamon The Spirit Xrossed for of Lunamon, Hawkmon, Dorulumon, Ballistamon, and Boltagumon. She is a Mega Level. She has the chest and right arm of Balunamon, the left arm of HawkCrescemon, the right leg of Driowlmon, the left leg of BoltLunamon, and the head of Dianamon. Her weapon is the Tsuku no Megami (月の女神 tsuku no megami, moon goddess), which is a sort of blue twin-sided crescent-shaped axe. Attacks Diana: Hits the opponent with a blue ball of magical energy made from either her hand or Tsuku no Megami. Hikari Ashi (光足 hikari ashi, light foot): Jumps into the air and lands forcefully. North Wind: Traps the target in a tornado that is impossible to escape. Tokki Eol Eum (토끼 얼음 to-kki eol-eum, rabbit ice): Fires a ball of ice. Kouri no Shi (氷の死 kōri no shi, icy death): Freezes the opponent. Armor Forms This is the form that Lunamon can Armor Digivolve to using a DigiEgg. Frozemon This is the Armor form of Lunamon using the DigiEgg of Friendship. Her title is the "Tears of Friendship!" She looks like an ice sculpture and can change her form as she wishes, being made of ice. Attacks Deep Freeze: Completely freezes the opponent. Unisons Attacks Moonlight (With Lumimon): Shards of bright light are fired.